


Familial Obligations

by AleishaPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaPotter/pseuds/AleishaPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her soon to be brother-in-law came to her with an odd request, "have my baby".  Now she must make a tough choice and more than her relationship with Ron is at stake if she chooses to walk this path.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is nearly finished. I will post it as quickly as possible, the first ten parts are done and there are only three parts that need to be done and it will be COMPLETED!!
> 
> This was written for the Granger Enchanted Great Cliche Challenge. Please don't tell me that this is cliched... it's supposed to be. Explicit sexual content ahead, you have been warned!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not making any money on this fic…you know how this goes!

Familial Obligations

Part One

Hermione Granger sat at her table in the Leaky Cauldron sipping on a butterbeer waiting for her future brother-in-law, Bill Weasley, to arrive. He had asked her to meet him there at six fifteen. He finished work at Gringott's at six and he promised to come over when he was done. She had no idea what had prompted this urgent meeting he had insisted on, but she had agreed nonetheless.

She had finished her first drink and was starting on her second when a tired looking Bill entered the bar. He looked around for a moment before spotting her in an out of the way corner table. He made his way over to his brother's fiancé and took the seat across from her.

"Thanks for coming. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here. Creholk insisted on a last minute meeting with a few new…investors. I swear, I'm starting to wish I had chosen a career that didn't involve greedy, good for nothing…" Bill was interrupted by their waiter's approach.

"What can I get for you today?" he asked with a smile.

"I'll have a butterbeer, thanks," the redhead replied.

"All right, I'll have it right out," the waiter answered.

"So, I take it work didn't go so well?" Hermione asked the tired wizard before her.

"It wasn't too bad, I'm just a little on edge and goblins don't help," he told her as the waiter brought his drink, then left them to their discussion.

"So, what's the deal? You sounded very determined when I talked to you yesterday. Gonna tell me what's going on?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

Bill took a small sip of his drink then set it on the table. He traced the rim of his glass with his thumb for a moment, seeming unsure of what he wanted to say. Twice he opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it before any words actually came out. Finally deciding where to start, he looked his friend in the eye. "Did you know Fleur and I had decided we were ready to start a family?" he asked the bushy haired witch.

Hermione was surprised. She hadn't heard anything and in the Weasley family, that was a miracle. "I didn't know," she told him with a smile. "Congratulations…I guess. I mean, do you congratulate someone for that?" she asked with a laugh.

Bill gave her a sad smile. "Thanks, but don't congratulate us just yet. We have been trying for almost six months now. We finally went to St. Mungo's yesterday and…well, we found out that we aren't going to be able to have a baby." He paused at this to take another sip of his drink.

"Oh, Bill. I'm so sorry. Are they sure? I mean six months isn't that long. Sometimes it takes a year or more," she told the sad wizard.

"They're quite sure. You see, well," he sighed, running his fingers through his long red hair, pulling it out of its confines to fall gently across his shoulders. "You know Fleur is part Veela, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I remember that from my fourth year, the tournament and all."

"Well, apparently my part wolf and her part Veela don't… click. The two genes just can't combine, they'll destroy each other, they're just not compatible," he finished with a sad smile.

Hermione reached across the table to cover Bill's hand. "I'm sorry. How is Fleur taking all of this?" she asked, a little worried about his answer.

"She's doing pretty well, actually. She's strong. I was afraid at first she would blame me, but she seems to be taking it all in stride. She a great witch, I'm lucky," he said with a small smile.

Hermione smiled at his words of admiration for his wife. She felt slightly guilty when she remembered her horrible feelings toward the beautiful part-Veela during her sixth year. She could chalk it up to immaturity she supposed. Either way, those feelings had disappeared and now she respected the brave witch that had stolen Bill Weasley's heart. She noticed Bill was starting to look nervous. He kept picking up his drink, only to set it down without taking a sip. He began to fidget in his seat, looking unsure of what to do next.

"Hermione, how much do you know about ancient Pureblood traditions?" he asked her.

The young witch looked confused for a minute before answering him. "Not much, why?" she asked.

Bill took a deep, steadying breath. "There is an old tradition, rarely used anymore, but still accepted amongst the Old Families. If, for any reason, the family heir, or his wife, were unable to produce an heir, they would turn to one of their family to, well…ummm…produce one for them. Either the wife would turn to one of the husband's brothers, or the husband would turn, well, to one of his sister-in-law's. This would allow the baby to still be blood and part of the family, carrying on the name and so forth," he finished, staring at the table, turning his glass of butterbeer in circles.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "So…you are going to have one of your brothers…impregnate… Fleur for you?" she asked, unsure of what she thought of this archaic practice.

Bill's eyes shot up to meet hers. "Umm…not exactly."

Hermione could tell he was very uncomfortable at the moment, which didn't make her feel any better. She had an inkling about where this was going, and wasn't sure what she would say when he finally got his request out in the open.

"Hermione, you are a very good friend. I respect you and care for you. You are the smartest witch of your age, probably the smartest witch to grace the halls of Hogwarts, and…we…we would like you to…help…us have a baby." Bill finished his request, his face uncomfortably pink.

Hermione sat there for a moment thinking. Yes, it would be weird to know her niece or nephew was biologically her child, but really it was a small sacrifice to make to help two wonderful people have the family they always wanted. She gave the nervous red head a smile. "Sure, I'll help. I'm actually flattered that you asked me."

Bill looked taken back at that. "Really? Y-You're willing?" he seemed surprised.

"Well, sure," she smiled at him, taking another sip of her drink. "So, tell me, how exactly do we go about this? I mean, I know how Muggles do it, but I'm sure wizards do it differently. I'm guessing we will need to go to St. Mungo's?" she asked innocently.

Bill spluttered and nearly spit his drink out. He looked shocked and a little surprised at her question. "Mione, surely you know…I mean, you do know how…I mean, surely your parents told you how to…how you make…" he stopped to gather his thoughts before taking another breath. "Hermione, surely you know how conception occurs?" he asked, his face going as red as his hair.

Hermione's eyes widen in embarrassment. "Of course I know how it happens!" she hissed. "I meant, how do we go about this."

Bill looked confused. "What do you mean, 'how do we go about this'? You just said you knew how…"

"I know how! I mean, I know how you get pregnant, normally, but this isn't normal! I meant how do we go about…getting my egg…and…and your sperm, you know…together and into Fleur," she huffed, her face burning with embarrassment.

Bill could feel himself growing frustrated. "Hermione, there's only one way to get pregnant."

"No there isn't! I mean, there is one natural way, but surely you have other ways. Like in vitro fertilization, or artificial insemination, you know, stuff like that," she replied growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"In vi…what? Hermione, what are you talking about?" he asked, completely confused.

"In vitro fertilization and artificial insemination are two different ways Muggles use to get pregnant when normal…intercourse…doesn't work. With in vitro, sperm and egg are put together in…well, a test tube then the already fertilized egg is placed in the woman's uterus and with artificial insemination, well, sperm is placed in the cervix or uterus and they just allow nature to take its course," she explained, immediately switching into "know it all" mode. "It's very normal and easy in this day and age."

"Normal! What's normal about that?" he demanded. "It sounds so cold and impersonal! Muggles actually create new life like that?" he asked incredulously.

"Well, yes. If someone can't have a baby with his or her spouse, then that's the next best thing. What do wizards do?" she asked.

Bill clenched his jaw. "What do you think they do?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "So, you are saying, if someone can't get their wife pregnant, or vice versa, they go…sleep with someone else?"

"Well, yes. But you make it sound so…dishonorable. It's not meant to be like that. It's a gift, given out of love," he finished quietly, looking deep into his glass of butterbeer.

"So, what you are really asking is for me to…well, have sex with you until I get pregnant, then what?" she asked, turning a brilliant shade of red.

"The there is a spell preformed to place the fetus inside another's, in this case, Fleur's, uterus, where she would carry the baby to term."

"Oh," Hermione answered, trying to keep the shock out of her voice, but failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, I know this is an odd request. I forgot for a moment that you were Muggleborn and probably had very different customs concerning…this," Bill said, slowly raising his eyes to hers. "Hermione, you are a good friend, and I want you to know that nothing will change if you can't do this. It is a lot to ask and I will not be upset or hurt if you can't bring yourself to do this."

Hermione took another steadying breath. "Can…can I have a little time to think about this?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Of course. Take all the time you need. Talk it over with Ron if you need to," he added as an afterthought.

Hermione laughed at that. "I'd rather not talk to Ron about this, thank you very much. I really don't have the patience to deal with his jealous tirades right now."

Bill just gave her a small smile. "Thank you for listening. Just let me know when you have come to a decision."

"I will," she answered while searching her purse for a few coins to pay her tab with.

"Don't worry about, I've got it," he told her, placing a hand over hers to still her search. Electricity shot through her arm at his touch, causing her to blush. She had always found Bill very handsome. His long hair and slightly roguish appearance had always done things to her libido and their recent discussion had her on edge more than usual. She gently pulled her hand out from underneath his.

"Thank you, I'll…I'll call you tomorrow," she told him while standing up from the table. He just nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He watched her walk away, her hips gently swaying with each step.

"This was a mistake," he whispered to himself as he felt his stomach tighten at the thought of what lie underneath those loose work robes of hers. He had always respected Hermione. She was smart and fun to talk to. She was the only witch he knew who could actually sit down with him and have a truly intellectual conversation with. He also thought she was damn sexy, in an innocent, off limits way. She was the forbidden fruit, his brother's best friend and much too young for him. Not to mention the small fact that he was married and she was about to be. He knew he should not have come to her for this, but the possibility of bedding her should she actually agree was too much for him. He ignored the small voice of warning and asked her to meet him. Now he knew he was in trouble.

Hermione collapsed onto her bed. She was wound tighter than a Muggle top. She was shocked, to say the least. She couldn't believe what Bill had asked of her. She thought at first he was simply asking for a few eggs, but no, he wanted much more. He wanted to…sleep with her. Not just once either, no, he wanted to do it how ever many times it took until he could get her knocked up. That thought should have appalled her, but it didn't. Instead it aroused her. She pictured Bill. His long lean body, his rippling muscles, his long, silky hair falling gently around his shoulders and down his smooth back. She felt ashamed of her thoughts. This was her future brother-in-law, her married future brother-in-law. But then again, he had asked her to do this. He said it was accepted amongst the old families. She had a hard time believing Ron would accept this though. She knew she would never be able to convince him to go along with this. He would see it as a betrayal, and he would be right. Sure, she could claim it was with the best of intentions, just a small thing to help out her friends, but in her heart she knew it was more. The thought of going to bed with Bill, of his hands on her, his body inside of hers, the thrill she felt when she imagined their intertwined bodies, that was the betrayal.

She should say no. Let that be the end of it. She should let him go find someone else, but she couldn't. The thought of Bill making love to another, the thought of someone else giving him this gift, sent waves of jealousy through her. It wasn't right. She knew that. She had no claim on him, but she still couldn't picture anyone else carrying his child. She knew if she went through with this she would have to see Fleur carrying his child, her child. She could live with that, having the knowledge that she could give him what Fleur could not. She wouldn't have to tell Ron. Everyone could just believe Fleur had finally gotten pregnant. She could do this, and no one would ever have to know.

Coming to a decision, Hermione jumped up and went over to her fireplace. She took a small pinch of floo powder and threw it into her fire, calling out "Shell Cottage". Bill's surprised head popped into the fire.

"Hermione?" he asked surprised.

"I'll do it," she blurted out before she could lose her courage.

Bill just sat there for a moment, looking shocked before pulling himself back to his senses. "Move out of the way, I'm coming through," he told her. She backed up, giving him room to crawl out of the fire, into her bedroom. He dusted his robes off, spilling ash onto her Persian rug. "Sorry," he replied sheepishly. He took out his wand and cleaned the mess he had made, then turned to face her.

"Hermione, are you absolutely sure about this?" he asked seriously.

"Yes, I am, but I have a few requests," she told him, nodding towards the bed, indicating he should sit.

"Okay, shoot."

"First, a time limit. Ron and I are getting married in thirteen months. I…I can't do this after I am married. It just wouldn't be right. We have until then," at this he nodded, motioning for her to continue. "Secondly, I…I don't want Ron to know." At this Bill opened his mouth to interrupt. "No. I'm serious. He would never allow it. It would be too much for him and even though the reason is completely…honorable, he would snap. It would ruin things between you two. Please," she finished, looking down at her hands.

Bill sighed. "Alright. We won't tell Ron, but if he finds out and asks, we won't lie either."

"Deal. And lastly, I will not go to your house to…do it. I'm sorry, but I just wouldn't be comfortable there," she told him.

"No problem. I can handle that, I'm not sure I would be comfortable either," he told her with a small smile. "Okay, now it's my turn. There is only one thing I ask," at this he looked a little uncomfortable. "I don't really know how far you and Ron are in your relationship…but…well, I…I don't think you should be sleeping with us both. I want to know when you are pregnant that it's mine," he told her, turning beet red.

Hermione gave a small laugh, also blushing. "Ron and I aren't…we aren't intimate. I told him I wanted to wait…I just…I didn't really want to…well, we aren't, don't worry," she finished, her face burning.

Bill looked shocked and uneasy. "Are you…are you a virgin?" he asked.

"Oh! No…no I'm not. I just…sex complicates things, and things are already so…odd between us that I didn't want to push it there yet," she explained.

Bill just nodded. "I understand that. Okay, first things first, are you on any potions or Muggle birth control?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, feeling a little nervous.

"Good. Umm…well, I will figure out some way to…know when the best time to…to get together is," he stumbled over his words. He watched her lick her lips, a nervous habit of hers. Her perfect white teeth nibbled gently on her bottom lip as she waited for him to continue. He couldn't take his eyes off her lips. They were just begging to be kissed. A little voice in his head was urging him to just do it, kiss her, they would have to get comfortable with each other eventually, if they ever hoped for this to work, what better time to start than now? Fleur was visiting her parents so he had no one waiting for him.

"Bill?" she asked, worried at his glazed expression. His only answer was to press his lips against hers in a searing kiss, all thoughts of why they shouldn't do this at the moment gone. She gasped in surprise, opening her mouth against his, allowing his tongue to slip between her lips and gently stroke her. Surprise gave way to pleasure as she leaned into the kiss, her hands moving up his arms to rest on his shoulders. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, anchoring her to him. She moaned against his mouth, her hands moving up, into his hair. He deepened the kiss, his hands moving up underneath her shirt to stroke her smooth back.

When the need for air finally forced them apart, they sat there gasping for breath. Her face was flushed and her lips were swollen and bruised. He decided she looked hot! He was rock hard. Never before had a simple snog affected him so much. It took all his will power not to throw her down on her bed and ravage her there.

"Bill, I've…I've only ever done this once...I don't…I have no idea what I'm doing," she blurted out, blushing furiously. He stilled her words with a finger to her lips.

"Then let me teach you," he said in a husky whisper that sent chills down her body, desire pooling in the pit of her stomach.

She could only nod, not trusting her voice. Bill leaned over and pressed his lips against her neck, trailing hot, wet kisses down to where neck met shoulder, and then gently sunk his teeth in.

"Oh Gods!" she gasped as his teeth grazed her sensitive flesh. She could feel his hardness against her core. A light throbbing had begun where his erection lay against her. She mewled and pressed herself down, gasping when his hips bucked against her.

"Witch," he muttered against her neck. He moved his hands to the hem of her shirt, quickly pulling it over her head and throwing in onto the floor. He gently laid her back onto her bad, his hands going to the buttons on her dress pants. He carefully undid each button, then slid the pants down her legs, where they soon joined her shirt on the floor. His hot gaze traveled down her body. "Better than I imagined," he mumbled to himself. He moved back up to capture her lips once more, using his wand to rid himself of all but his boxers.

"Cheater," she gasped against his scorching lips. He chuckled, then moved his lips down her chest. He pulled her bra off, then gently kissed one taut peak while his fingers trailed over the other. He carefully took the hard nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue before suckling it.

The throbbing between her legs had risen to an almost unbearable level. "Bill, please," she pleaded.

"Please what?" he asked with a wicked smile.

"Please touch me," she whined.

Bill moved one hand down her side and over her hip. He stroked down the outside of her thigh, then back up the inside, stopping just short of her soaking center. She moaned at the denied contact. He removed his hand, disappointing her, only to replace it with his mouth. "Oh!" she gasped as he kissed her inner thigh. He looped his fingers into the band of her knickers and pulled them down, shoving them over the side of the bed. He took a deep breath, reveling in the sweet smell of her arousal. Dark wet curls surrounded her entrance. He traced her wet lips with his forefinger, then circled her clit, causing her hips to buck. He placed on hand on her hip to hold her down then pressed his finger deep into her wetness. Gods she was tight! He ached to take her, but knew he needed to go slow.

"You said you'd done this once before. Tell me, did he make you come?" he asked in an aroused voice.

She jerked her head, no.

"Well, I shall enjoy this then," he told her as his finger pumped in and out of her. He inserted a second finger and watched as her eyes widened in pleasure. He let his thumb flick over her swollen clit and groaned when she bucked at his hand again. He leaned over and flicked her nub with his tongue. That combined with his fingers was too much. He felt her muscles clench as she called out, "Bill!"

"I like my name on your lips," he told her huskily as he rid himself of his boxers, his erection springing proud and free. Her eyes widened at the sight of him.

"You're huge!" she blurted out, then clasp her hand over her mouth, turning as red as his hair.

He barked out a laugh. She glared at him.

"I'm sorry, love," he chuckled at her discomfort. "I'll take that as a compliment, okay?" he asked, covering her body with his, coming to rest between her spread legs.

"Git," she muttered darkly. She moaned when she felt his pulsing member at her entrance. She hadn't meant to blurt out her thoughts on his size, but she was just so shocked. She was a little embarrassed to be worrying about him fitting, but he was so much bigger than the only other person she had been with.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked, his control slipping.

She nodded, raising her hips up to meet his. He gently lowered himself, pressing into her heat. He entered her slowly, allowing her to adjust to his girth. He filled her all the way to the hilt, then stilled.

She felt full, completely and utterly filled and it felt good. After a moment he started to move. He would pull almost completely out then press himself back in. Soon she found his rhythm, rising to meet his thrusts. She looked into his deep blue eyes, moving in time with him, her body responding in the most primal way, their bodies moving in a dance as old as time itself.

His thrusts became harder and faster as the pleasure built. "Hermione, thank you," he whispered down to her.

"For what?" she moaned.

"For this," he gasped, so close to his release. He reached down between their bodies to find her sensitive spot. "Come with me, love," he urged as he stroked her clit.

She felt the ball of pleasure erupt inside of her. Her muscles clenched around him as he pumped into her. "Ahhh!" he growled, unable to hold back as he spilled his seed deep into her womb. They clung to each other as the waves of pleasure crashed over them, leaving both panting and shaking.

Neither moved for a while, both basking in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Finally Bill pulled out of her and lifted himself to her side. The fire had died in the grate, leaving her room rather chilly. He reached down and pulled the covers over them before pulling her against his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," she answered sleepily. "Thank you, that was…amazing," she told him. She tried to stay awake, but her body just wouldn't cooperate. Her eyelids drooped shut and she fell into a peaceful sleep, sated and content.

Bill knew he should feel ashamed. He could lie to himself if he wanted, but he knew what had just happened had nothing to do with their arrangement. He had taken her, not out of necessity, but because he wanted her. He had always been attracted to her and in a way this was just a cover up for him, a reason to fuck her and get away with it. Yes, he wanted a baby and couldn't have one with his wife, but he could live with that. Fleur couldn't. So he had turned to the one woman who could give him what he wanted, both a child and great sex. She would kill him if she found out. He would have to play along and make her believe he just wanted a baby.

He sighed, pulling the sleeping witch closer to him. He loved his wife, in a way, but there was so much about her that just rubbed him the wrong way. He had lied to Hermione, telling her Fleur was dealing with everything okay. In actuality, she was not taking this too well, blaming him for his abnormality. He had originally suggested she be the one to go to one of his brothers, his suggestion had been Charlie, to get pregnant. She had scoffed and looked appalled at the idea. She didn't say it, but he could tell what she thought. She found his family to be…unworthy. Instead insisting he go to another. He had come up with the idea of Hermione, being the only one that was close to being family. Fleur had wrinkled her nose at that, but smartly kept her mouth shut. He knew there were other reasons for choosing the intelligent Muggleborn, but the main reason was his respect for her. If he could choose anyone to be the mother of his child, it would be her. A small part of his heart wished he had chosen her to be his wife as well, but he stopped that train of thought before it could start. He was in dangerous water as it was without adding excess baggage.

Hermione shifted in her sleep, drawing his gaze to the brunette in his arms. He truly cared for the young witch and would take what he could get before his brother claimed her as his own, and in the end he would have the knowledge that they shared a child, something to forever tie their souls together, even when their bodies belonged to another.


	2. Part Two

Hermione awoke to bright sunlight streaming through the parted curtains in her bedroom. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered last night's events. She rolled over to face the empty side of her bed. Her smile faltered when she realized Bill was gone. She sighed. Of course he wouldn't stay the night, what had she been thinking? He had his wife to get home to, why would he stay here with her? And even more important, why did she even want him to?

Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she rose from her bed and made her way over to her wardrobe, taking out a Muggle pair of jeans and a Gryffindor red jumper. It was Saturday and she had promised Ron, Harry and Ginny she would go shopping with them today. Apparently thirteen months to plan a wedding was "cutting it short" according to Molly Weasley, so to appease her future mother-in-law, she had promised to get right on it. Today they would be looking at bridesmaid's dresses and Ginny was in heaven. Hermione on the other hand was not looking forward to their day of shopping.

She made her way into her master bathroom and turned the shower on. Soon the room was filled with heavy steam. She stepped into the hot spray and allowed it to wash away her aches from the night before, wishing she could wash away the feeling of his hands on her body while she was at it. The last thing she needed today was to be lost in the memories of Bill while trying to pay attention to Ron.

She finished her shower quickly and threw on her clothes for the day, casting a quick drying spell on her hair. She wasn't really in the mood to fight with her hair today, so she threw it up into a high ponytail. The young witch stared at her reflection for a moment, trying to discern if any telltale marks had been left on her body that would betray her. Her musings were interrupted by a loud knock on her door.

"Coming!" she called out, grabbing her wand on her way to the door. Opening the door to reveal her friends, she greeted them with a smile. "Hey!"

"Hey, yourself," Ron said, leaning in to chastely kiss her lips. She couldn't help but notice how different his lips were from Bills. Ron's were thinner and smoother, almost as if he wore chapstick, whereas Bill's were fuller and a little rough, possibly due to the time spent out in the harsh sun of Egypt. Stop! Her brain yelled at her. She could not wander off into those thoughts today, she had to focus!

"So, ready to go?" Ron asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, let's go," she answered with a cheery smile.

"Oh, by the way, do you have any plans tonight for dinner?" her fiancé asked.

"No, nothing I can think of," she answered, her thoughts straying for a moment to Bill, wondering if he had meant to come by tonight.

"Good, the whole family is getting together tonight. You can come, right?" he asked, his eyes hiding a smile.

"Wouldn't miss if for the world. What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing big," he answered, his eyes avoiding hers.

"Sure," she said, her eyes narrowing. She turned her gaze to Harry to find him grinning like an idiot. Ginny reached over and elbowed the raven-haired boy.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asked his girlfriend.

"Oh for cripe's sake!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Harry, Ron, remind me never to trust either of you with a secret," the red headed girl muttered.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?" Hermione asked her friends.

"Just don't ask, that way they can't ruin it," Ginny pleaded with her brunette friend.

The older girl just shook her head, "Okay, whatever."

The four friends made their way out of the house and out to the Apparition point. "Diagon Alley?" she asked.

Her friends nodded. "See you there," Harry said, then turned on the spot and disappeared.

The four friends appeared outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. They had promised to stop in and see George and Charlie before heading to Madam Malkin's. Charlie had moved back to England after the final battle and to everyone's surprise taken up Fred's place at the shop. It pleased Molly and Arthur to finally have all of their family back home. It helped with the healing.

Hermione entered the shop first, only to duck in order to avoid a flying stink bomb. The little devils had been Charlie's idea. Large Dung Bombs enchanted like bludgers to soar at the nearest individual. "Finite Incantatem", she yelled, pointing her wand at the black ball as it turned to make another dive at her.

"Spoil-sport," Charlie laughed, coming over to pick up the now lifeless pellet.

"Gee, I'm sorry. I just didn't want to be covered in dung while trying to pick out wedding dresses," she sneered at the older Weasley.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. George came up to them as Ron, Harry and Ginny entered the store. "How are you lot doing?" he asked, giving his sister a hug.

"Great, actually," Harry answered for them, noticing Hermione's sour expression. "All right there, Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

"Oh, just peachy," she replied, shooting daggers at Charlie's laughing form, before relaxing into a chuckle herself.

"You are both coming to dinner tonight, right?" Ron asked, eyeing his brothers.

"Of course, Ronniekins," George answered, ruffling his little brother's hair. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good, you, too, right Charlie?"

"Don't worry, we are all coming, now lay off before you have a fit," the older man laughed, thumping his brother on the back.

Hermione looked between the Weasleys and Harry, wondering once again what was going on and why Ron seemed so adamant that everyone be at dinner that night.

"Have you talked to Bill yet?" Ron was asking Charlie.

"Yeah, he didn't know for sure if Fleur would be back from Calais yet, but he said he would definitely come," was the answer.

Hermoine's heart jumped at the mention of Bill. She scolded her wayward organ for its lapse in judgment. "Well, we had better get going. We have no idea how long this is going to take and dinner seems awfully important tonight, so we don't want to be late," she told her companions. The group bade the two older Weasleys goodbye before heading off up the street to the dress shop.

They entered the quiet shop and made their way to the back, where the formal attire was kept. They told the clerk they would like some time to just look and would come find her if they needed any help. After they were left alone, Hermione turned to Ginny.

"I was thinking baby blue for yours and Luna's dresses. I want to see exactly how it will look with your hair first though," she told her friend.

"Sure, not a problem. Harry, Ron, you two sit down over there. You know you are going to have to give us your opinion, right?" the younger witch told the two frowning wizards.

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Of course, dear."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend. "Are you sassing me?" she demanded.

His eyes widened in mock fear. "Never darling!"

She just smirked. "Good."

"Okay, Gin, try this one on first," Hermione said, coming up to her friend and holding out a dress.

"All right, be back in a minute," she told them, disappearing into one of the curtained changing cubicles.

"Why are Harry and I here again?" Ron asked his fiancé with a frown.

"You have to pick out your dress robes then have them fitted, remember?"

"Oh…yeah," he replied with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll be as quick as possible," she promised.

Just as she was finishing her sentence, Ginny came out. Hermione smiled. The dress was perfect. It had two delicate straps on each shoulder. The bodice had delicate flowers embroidered on it, ending in an empire waistline. The skirt was satin and fell to the floor, covered in a sheer overlay. She glanced over at Harry and laughed at his expression. He was gaping open mouthed at Ginny, doing his best impression of a fish.

"Wow, you look great, Gin!" Hermione gushed.

Ron reached over and shut Harry's gaping mouth. "Yeah you really do…he thinks so, too," he replied, indicating the silent wizard as he spoke.

Ginny just laughed. "Thanks."

Hermione went to speak to the saleswitch about purchasing two of the blue dresses, then set up appointments for Ginny and Luna to come have them fitted. After that was completed, the four friends made quick work of selecting the boys' robes then ordered them to be delivered later that week.

The four friends left the store and began walking up the street. It was a beautiful day and the sun shone down upon the small group as they made their way up to Gringotts. Ron and Harry said they had some business to take care of there, but neither would say what that entailed. Ginny and Hermione promised to wait for the boys out in the marbled entryway. Hermione had forgotten for a moment that Bill worked at the bank so she was rather shocked to find his smiling face approaching them.

"Bill!" Ginny called out to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, there. What are you guys doing here?" he asked, his eyes falling on Hermione.

"Ron and Harry drug us here," Ginny explained to her oldest brother. "It's all hush, hush, you know," she said with a conspiratorial wink.

"Okay, that is getting really annoying!" Hermione exploded.

Ginny turned her shocked gaze to her normally calm friend. "Sorry, Hermione, I didn't know it bothered you that much…we're just joking, you know," she apologized hesitantly.

She just huffed. "I know. I just hate not knowing what's going on," she mumbled to the floor.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Ginny told her, placing a gently hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged. "It's fine." She raised her eyes to finally meet Bill's. She melted beneath his gaze. It was almost as if he could see right through her, right down to the heart of her. When he looked at her, she felt she had no secrets. She knew for sure he could see right into her heart and know her deepest desires. She was lost in his gaze, her pulse quickening. She licked her dry lips, his eyes following her moist tongue.

"Hermione!" Ginny repeated her name again.

"Wha-?" she asked, blinking rapidly to shake off the unbalanced feelings she was experiencing. "Sorry, zoned out for a minute," she muttered, going a brilliant shade of red.

"I said, 'There's the guys, we better get going,'" she repeated, giving her brother a confused look.

Bill gave Ginny another quick hug. "I'll see you tonight, then," he told them, nodding to Hermione.

She gave him a small, embarrassed smile, then turned to follow Ginny over to the boys who were waiting for them next to the exit. "Did you get what you needed?" she asked them.

"Yep," Ron answered with a brilliant smile. The four friends headed back down the street to the apparition point. "Well, Harry and I gotta run, but I'll come by to pick you up tonight about six, is that okay?" he asked her.

"Sure, I'll be ready," she told him with a quick peck on the lips and a wave before they apparated away.

Ginny bade her good bye, promising to see her later that evening as well then turned on the spot and disappeared. She gathered her thoughts together, preparing to apparate herself, when a hand reached out and grabbed her, pulling her roughly into the mouth of a dark alleyway then up against the side of the building. Before she could so much as call out, rough lips were pressed against her mouth in a hungry kiss.

"Bill!" she gasped, finally recognizing her assailant. "What are you doing? Anybody could see us!" she hissed. He didn't answer but pulled her further down the dark path before pushing her up against the wall once again and pressing his lips against her swollen ones.

Bill had no idea what possessed him to follow her out of the bank. He felt drawn to her. Something snapped inside of him the moment their eyes met. He had to have her, he couldn't wait. He swore he wouldn't go to her again until he had talked with Fleur, but seeing her so unexpectedly had broken his resolve. He had meant to go back to her flat to see her, but once she was alone, his control broke. He couldn't wait to get her back home; he had to have her now.

His body held hers captive against the cold stone wall. Very little noise from the street penetrated this far down the alley. He could feel his arousal straining against his trousers, begging to be inside of her. His lips left hers to trail down her throat, gently nipping at the exposed skin. His hands slipped under her red jumper to stroke her stomach. His left hand settled on her hip while his right made its way up. His thumb gently caressed the underside of her breast. She moaned his name as her hands raked down his chest, heading towards his throbbing member.

His left hand slipped down inside her jeans to stroke her dripping center. "Wow, all this for me?" he asked huskily.

"Whom else would it be for?" she muttered without thinking.

"You're mine, Hermione. He will never make you feel like I do," he growled in her ear, a feeling of possessiveness washing over him at the thought that only he made her drip with arousal.

"I know," she whispered before slipping her hand down his trousers to grip his erection. The feel of her soft hand on him was too much. He ripped her jeans down to her ankles then quickly released himself, pushing her hands out of the way. In one quick thrust he filled her. "Gods!" she gasped, gripping his shoulders. She kicked her jeans off completely so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He gripped her hips roughly to keep her upright against the wall.

His lips met hers in a frantic kiss as he thrust roughly into her, causing her back to slam into the hard stone. She could only pray no one would wander down their deserted alley. The thrill of being in such a public place only aroused her more.

Bill's thrusts were becoming wild and erratic. She could feel her own pleasure building, a tight ball in her stomach ready to explode. He slipped a hand between them to pinch her clit and her world exploded.

"Yes, Bill!" she cried out. He growled in her ear, thrust once more, then spilled his seed into her.

The stood there together for a moment catching their breaths. He placed a gently kiss on her temple. "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what came over me. You have no idea what you do to me," he muttered to her, blushing at his admission.

Hermione giggled nervously. "Well, if we keep at it like this, it shouldn't take us any time at all to reach our goal," she told him matter-of-factly.

He pulled back and gave her a hurt look, before plastering on a smile. "Yeah, you're right. No time at all. Well, I really have to get back to the bank before they realize I'm missing. I'll see you at dinner, I guess," he told her while he tucked himself back into his trousers. He muttered a cleaning spell then handed her jeans to her.

"Umm..yeah, sure," she told him, confused at his behavior. One minute he seemed to care and to have enjoyed what they just shared, then the next he was cold and clinical about it. Which, she had to remind herself, was how he should be about it. After all, she was only helping him out, nothing more. Yeah, right, she muttered to herself.

After pulling on her jeans, she said good-bye to Bill and apparated away. She then made her way into her flat where she collapsed in tears on her sofa.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she cried into her throw pillow. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for Bill. This was supposed to be about procreation, creating a baby, not hot, passionate sex with her married, almost-brother-in-law. She knew she was attracted to him, he was a very good-looking wizard, it was hard not to be, but having feelings for him, that was something else. That could get her into trouble, deep trouble. She would have to be more careful in the future. She needed to find a way to detach herself the next time. Falling in love with Bill Weasley was absolutely not in the arrangement.

Having made up her mind, she rose and made her way to her bathroom. After her steamy meeting with Bill, she knew she would need a shower before her dinner date that evening. They were going out somewhere fancy and she wanted to look her best. The entire Weasley family would be there, including Fleur, and she wanted to shine.

Two hours later, Hermione emerged from her bedroom feeling absolutely perfect. She had on a midnight blue, knee length silk dress. It had spaghetti straps and an empire waist. It had a black lace over skirt and black beading along the waistline. She wore two black onyx studs in her ears and a simple teardrop onyx necklace. Her hair was piled on top of her head, with a few errant curls falling on her shoulders and down her back. She had found a pair of black, modest heels to finish it off with. She wore no make-up, in fact, she never wore make-up. She always felt that she was hiding her true self when she covered her face in the sticky substances that so many women swore by. She preferred to go au natural.

Her doorbell rang a moment later. She grabbed her purse and went to greet Ron. He looked amazing. He was wearing new, black dress robes and holding a single red rose with a white ribbon tied to it.

"Oh, it's beautiful, Ron, thank you," she told him, accepting the gift and kiss he offered.

"So are you," he told her, his eyes raking her gorgeous body.

She blushed with embarrassment, rather than pleasure at his heated glance. "Umm…are you ready?" she asked, interrupting his musings.

"Yeah, you?" he asked, his eyes returning to her face.

"Yeah, let's go," she offered him her hand.

Ron took her outstretched hand in his and led her out to the apparition point. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know why, but she always felt uncomfortable when he was this close to her. Something just didn't feel…right.

Pushing those thoughts away, she cleared her mind as he apparated them away.


End file.
